Use of imaging sensors or ultrasonic sensors or radar sensors in vehicle sensing systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,013,780 and 5,949,331 and/or U.S. publication No. US-2010-0245066 and/or International Publication No. WO 2011/090484, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Current radar sensors for vehicle corner applications are typically limited in their functionality, based on the design of the device and the location on the vehicle. There are typically narrow constraints on the physical location, relative the direction of travel of the vehicle, under which the software for the systems function and the antenna configuration are able to fulfill the functional requirements of applications. These constraints limit the number of functions and applications that a specific radar sensor can be used for in automatic driver assistance system (ADAS) applications. This has resulted in radars designed specifically for a given application.
The design of electrical circuits within housings using over molding and insert molding technics is common practice for switches and other electrical devices (see FIG. 1). Such designs permit electrical connections to be made, while insulating circuits within the device.